


Gay for Pay

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Filming, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Public Sex, Stanford Era, Voyeurism, gay for pay, shooting a porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean figures he’ll pick up a few easy grand by doing a couple of video shoots with a company he’s worked for before while he’s in town checking up on Sam. The company tours cross country using word of mouth to recruit young fresh-faced college guys to get fucked in extreme hard core gay movies.</p>
<p>Sam’s been running tight on funds, and is a couple months behind on the rent. His landlord isn’t going to wait much longer before kicking him out. Then a friend tells him about this video porn gig that’ll pay him a grand a shoot, usually just a few hours of work. </p>
<p>When Sam goes in for an interview, he reveals that he’s never had sex with another man and the producer is excited that he’s got a bona fide virgin. He’ll pay Sam an extra 500 to promote that on his website and tells him that he’s got just the guy for his first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay for Pay

“You mean _never._ None of that ‘oh well it didn’t count’ shit.”

Sam nodded and tried to keep eye contact. This was a business deal. A little embarrassing maybe, but business nonetheless. And the money from this job would be enough to cover the back payments on the rent, plus a couple months in the future, too.

“Tell you what, kid,” the producer said, rifling across the papers on his desk. “You let us advertise that, really play it up, I’ll throw in an extra $500.”

Sam shrugged. He wasn’t too worried about getting recognized- anybody who knew his face already knew better than to make a comment.

The producer found what he was looking for, and laid the papers on the desk in front of Sam.

“Alright, so here’s how this goes. You strip, let me take a good look at you, and if I like what I see, you sign here and we’ll get this show on the road.”

Sam nodded and rose without a word, pulling his shirts over his head all at once. The producer whistled.

“Christ, you’re big. Please tell me you haven’t got a peanut cock to compensate for all that.”

Sam actually laughed at that.

“No, I’m normal, don’t worry.”

He unbuttoned his jeans and held them at his hips while he kicked out of his shoes.

He hesitated just a second- he’d never even been _naked_ in front of a guy before, not since he was a teenager and things with Dean had started to get… strange. But, rent was rent and nobody stayed for free. It was just a couple hours. He could deal with this for a couple hours.

He dropped his jeans and kicked them off, then stood with his arms folded, awaiting judgment. The producer rested his hand on his fist, eyeing Sam speculatively.

“You lose a fight with a weed whacker at some point?”

“Rough childhood. Is it gonna be a problem?”

“Turn around.”

Sam did, turning his back to the man. The walls of the office were covered in movie posters featuring handsome men in various compromising positions.

“Huh.”

Sam turned back.

“What?”

“Well usually when we get a guy in all marked up like you, he’s got belt marks. It’s a real deal killer.” He raised an eyebrow. “Makes me think you’ve got some good stories to tell.”

Sam shook his head.

“Just clumsy. We doing this or what?”

The producer pushed the sheaf of papers across the table.

“Yeah, we’re doing this. Read and sign, don’t bother getting dressed.”

Sam returned to the desk, resting his palms on the table and scanning the pages. After a minute he signed the bottom, satisfied. The producer was leaning back in his seat, lost in thought.

“I think I’ve got just the guy for you. Ideally I’d like to pair you with someone bigger but- well.” He gestured up and down, indicating Sam’s height. “But this guy’s about your size, and just as marked up, too. Makes for a good visual, I think.”

Sam avoided his eyes, trying to come up with a social protocol for discussing the porn actor most suited to take your virginity on camera. Try as he might, he came up empty.

The producer stood, shuffled the forms back into the pile, and opened the door to his office.

“Shall we?”

 

The camera guy was doubling as a set director, and he pushed a bundle of cloth into Sam’s arms as the producer explained the setup.

“It’s a basic porn scenario, you’re skipping out on the bar tab, barkeep’s taking it out on your ass. Now we’re gonna play it real rough, and your job is to keep protesting that you’ve never done this before. Really work the angle, got it?”

Sam didn’t respond. He was staring at the bartender. And the bartender was staring back at him.

Dean looked exactly the same as he’d looked two days ago when he’d visited Sam’s apartment, except that now he was dressed in a t-shirt a size too small, showing off the build of his chest. He had a bar rag thrown carelessly over one shoulder, and Sam was pretty sure he was wearing eyeliner.

Sam’s eyes flicked to the lacquered bar top, his mind suddenly full of the image of himself, there, Dean between his legs, fucking him open-

And then he had to drop the bundle in front of his crotch because holy shit, it was making him three-quarters hard.

“Like him, huh?” the producer asked, waggling his eyebrows, and Sam stammered an affirmative as he struggled quickly into the clothes he’d been given. Loose black jeans and a black t-shirt.

Dean was still staring at him open-mouthed, a disbelieving little smirk on his face.

“Can you give me a second?” Sam asked, and without waiting for an answer, he stalked over to where Dean was waiting.

“What are you doing here?” Sam hissed.

“Could ask you the same thing, little bro. I thought you had a scholarship?”

“It doesn’t cover rent,” Sam muttered. “Is this what you’re doing now? Defiling virgins on camera?”

Dean grinned.

“If I can get it. Better than the alternative.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Dean said, leaning in, “that I’m not gonna be the one lying on that bar, naked and spread, getting my ass played with until I’m loose enough to take a cock. And it means I’m not gonna be the one getting fucked open until I’m so fucking horny that I come untouched. It means I get to be the one burying my dick in that tight hot little virgin ass and just _pounding_ until-” Dean blinked. “Holy shit, dude, is that actually turning you on?”

“Shut up,” Sam snapped, but he couldn’t hide the growing bulge in the front of his pants. He grimaced and adjusted so the zipper wasn’t biting into his cock. “We’ll just have to tell them we can’t-”

He’d turned away, but Dean caught his arm.

“Are you serious about this? Like, you’re really gonna do it?”

“You don’t think I can?”

“I know you can. I’m asking if you’re going to.”

Sam paused, then nodded. Dean hesitated.

“So then… do you want to do it together?”

Sam gaped.

“You can’t be serious.”

Dean shrugged.

“Do you think you could get hard? If it was me, I mean?”

“Could _you?_ ”

The two of them stared at each other across the bar. The moment drew out.

“Okay,” Sam said at last. “Count of three. Could we get off, fucking each other. Yes or no. You ready?”

Dean swallowed hard.

“Yeah.”

Sam held up a finger.

Then two.

Then three.

“ _Yes,_ ” they both said at the same time.

And then they stared.

And Sam said “I’ve only ever thought about it-” but he didn’t get to finish because Dean grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, hard and wet.

“I’m gonna make this so good for you.”

Sam grinned at him.

Somewhere off to their left, a camera flashed. The two of them looked over, surprised.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt,” said the guy behind the camera. “Keep going. This is _way_ better than what I had planned for this scene.”

“You’re taping already?” Sam said, in a voice that was definitely not a squeak.

“Hell yeah. Have been this whole time. Keep going, pretend I’m not here.”

Dean leaned across the bar, his voice low in Sam’s ear.

“Yeah Sammy, pretend they’re not there. You just focus on me.”

The gruff tone of his voice went straight to Sam’s dick, making it strain against the coarse material of his borrowed pants. He tried not to glance at the cameras, now that he knew they were rolling.

“Get on the bar,” Dean told him. Then he grinned. “This is gonna be so much fun.”

Sam climbed up onto the bar, sliding along until he was sitting on the edge, Dean between his knees.

“My favorite part of the intro, ready?” Dean asked, and when Sam looked confused, Dean reached up, grabbed the collar of Sam’s shirt and yanked, tearing it down the front.

“That’s why they give you different clothes,” Dean said through a grin. He pulled the shirt off Sam’s shoulders, turning him slightly so that the cameras could see what he was doing.

“No way you’re tearing through denim, showoff.”

“You’re right. Ass up.”

Sam put his weight on his hands and lifted his hips, just enough for Dean to slide the loose jeans off. And then he was naked again.

Sam glanced over at the cameras again. He couldn’t help it. There had to be four guys standing there, watching through the camera’s viewfinders as Dean pushed his knees wider.

“Lean back, lay back on the bar.”

Sam did, and Dean responded by lifting his knees higher. One of the cameramen came closer, and Sam’s face burned red when he realized that they were going for a close-up.

“Who’s got the lube?” Dean asked the crowd, and someone laughed and threw him a bottle. His hands were firm on Sam’s thighs, keeping him spread wide for the camera.

A moment later he felt fingers stroking along his ass and he jerked, drawing laughter from the crowd.

“Jeez, Sammy, you really are a virgin.”

“Said I was,” Sam grumbled. He looked down at Dean, still fully dressed beside the cameraman as he played with Sam’s hole.

“I know what’ll help you relax,” Dean said, and a second later his mouth was closing over Sam’s soft cock.

It was amazing. Dean’s mouth was hot and soft and wet and he was _sucking,_ his cheeks hollowed out and those green eyes staring up at Sam and oh god-

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Sam groaned, and someone chuckled. Sam didn’t care, he was in heaven, he’d never been this hard in his life, Dean was taking him into the back of his throat and he _still_ needed his free hand to stroke the base. Every third or fourth stroke his hand would drop down to fondle Sam’s balls and Sam saw colors he’d never known existed.

“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, _Jesus-”_ Sam was babbling and he realized one of the cameras was closer, getting a shot of his face, and he didn’t care. All he could think about was Dean’s mouth on his cock, Dean’s hands stroking him, cupping his balls, Dean’s fingers pressing against the cleft of his ass and _pushing-_

Sam let out a yelp, looking down, shocked, to where Dean was still sucking him off. He’d moved to one side, Sam’s leg over his shoulder, and the muscles of his other arm were flexed for the camera as he worked another finger into Sam’s ass.

Dean pulled off, working Sam’s wet cock with his free hand.

“You like that? Opened right up for me. You want another one?”

Sam whimpered an affirmative and Dean pushed a _fourth_ digit into him, murmuring praise as his fingers twisted and scissored inside Sam’s body. His other hand continued working Sam’s hard cock, twisting on the upstroke and letting his thumb slide across the frenulum.

“What do you say? Loose enough for my cock, now?”

Sam froze. This was it. This was really it, the thing he’d been desperately trying not to masturbate to since he was fourteen, and here he was actually going to do it-

Dean’s fingers withdrew, leaving him empty, and he made a sound of disappointment. A second later, Dean’s cock was pressing against his entrance, hard and blunt.

“Beg me for it, Sam.”

Sam whined.

“Are you serious.”

“Course I am. You’ll never be a real porn star if you can’t beg for cock.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Fuck you.”

Dean slapped his ass, playful, but hard enough to sting.

“Close but wrong pronoun, try again.”

“Ugh, just fuck me, will you?”

“With pleasure.”

Dean’s cock slid into him slowly, inch by inch, giving Sam time to adjust, letting him feel the deep stretch of being _filled._

“Congrats on losing your v-card,” Dean told him, but he wasn’t listening, too focused on the feeling of his brother pulling out and then pushing back in, hard and faster this time, making him groan. Dean was stroking him in time with his thrusts, but it wasn’t enough.

Sam pushed his hands out of the way, taking himself in hand and stroking quick and light until he could feel his orgasm building. He realized he didn’t actually know the protocol for doing this on camera, but it was too late and he was coming all over his own chest and belly, hot and wet. Somewhere very far away, he could hear clapping.

Dean pulled out abruptly and stepped back. He reached out a hand and Sam took it, letting his brother pull him up into a sitting position. Someone handed him a towel.

“What now?” he asked. It couldn’t be over. Not yet. Dean shrugged.

“Probably another four or five positions, if you’re lucky, they’ll break out the sybian.”

“The what?”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“My god, you really _are_ a virgin.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Couple things: 
> 
> 1\. The sex in porn is actually really grueling and it's interrupted for a lot of different stuff and this isn't accurate at all. 
> 
> 2\. Porn doesn't actually pay this well. Straight up prostitution usually doesn't even pay this well, even if you *do* look like Sam or Dean. 
> 
> 3\. The skeeviest people in the whole world work in the sex industry, if you're gonna go that route please be careful and for god's sake use a condom. 
> 
> 4\. This didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. 
> 
> 5\. This story is done with, if you want more in this universe, the kink_meme board reopens in August.


End file.
